


A Birthday Party to Remember

by Lori Lane (LoriLane)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Copious amounts of alcohol - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLane/pseuds/Lori%20Lane
Summary: Michael Guerin was drunk. No drunk was an understatement. Michael Guerin was SHITFACED.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	A Birthday Party to Remember

Michael Guerin was drunk. No drunk was an understatement. Michael Guerin was SHITFACED.

Who knows if it was the tequila or the acetone that pushed him over the edge. But he went from being his usual sarcastic self, to a giggly child who was attempting to remove Deputy Evan’s khaki colored cowbow hat. This was not the birthday party Kyle was expecting when the Evan’s twins announced Max would be hosting a celebration of their 28th birthday. Of course he also didn’t realize it was ALSO Michael’s birthday. Somehow in school everyone knew when the Evan’s birthday rolled around. (Isobel made sure it was never forgotten.) But no one ever mentioned it was Michael’s too.

Max was trying to grab at the clawing hands reaching for his head. “Dammit Michael, this is my WORK HAT. It’s part of my uniform and you can’t just play with it.”

Michael just giggled. Legitimately giggled! “Maaaaaax. C’mon Maaaaax. Black hat, white hat. Lemme wear it.”

It was like watching an octopus attack. Max changed tactics and tried to use a leg to keep some distance. For a man trained to serve and protect, his fighting style looked more like a toddler playing keep away than a police officer. Which actually might make sense since Michael Guerin is apparently also the Evan twins brother… does that make them the Evan’s triplets? Kyle was getting a headache.

“Yes! You have your OWN hat Michael. Go wear your own hat!”

“Don’t wanna wear the black hat, wanna wear your hat.” Guerin was slurring and he scrunched his face up staring at his brother. Suddenly Max’s hat started to float upwards towards Michael’s hands as he shouted in triumph and then defeat as Max grabbed the hat out of thin air.

“No.” Max emphatically shook his hat at the drunk man. “No, this is MY hat. No.”

Kyle snorted. Max sounded like someone scolding a puppy. And Guerin was now pouting like a puppy. But he made no further attempts to grab the hat.

“Just wanted to be good guy. Cops and robbers. Never get to be the cop.”

Oh… no, Kyle Valenti was NOT about to feel bad for Guerin. It’s not his fault the dude has soaked his brain in tequila and is reverting back to being a big dumb drunk baby. Max doesn’t appear to be sharing the same thought process though. He sighed and plopped his hat on his brother’s head.

“Do NOT crush it. The sheriff will kill me if I ruin another uniform.”

Michael tripped over his own feet in an attempt to show his sister. Kyle caught him before he could smash into anything, and Michael just wiggled past him in his quest to find Isobel. Rude.

Kyle turned back to Max, “is he always like this?”

“Sometimes. Mostly just with us. He doesn’t do this at the Wild Pony or anything. But if it’s just me and Isobel and there’s no immediate catastrophe to fix, he’ll let himself go.” Max eased back into a comfortable looking armchair, “I guess he trusts you if he’ll let himself get this drunk around you.”

Kyle rolled his eyes, “Guerin does not trust me. He hates me.”

“He doesn’t have to like you to trust you.”

“I’ve seen him passed out on the floor of the Wild Pony!”

Max leaned forward, “that’s a different kind of drunk. He’ll get black out drunk. He’ll get drunk and get into fist fights. But he only gets stupid ridiculous drunk with us. Just wait. He’s like a fourteen year old girl at a slumber party full of wine coolers. He doesn’t do that at the Wild Pony.”

Isobel shouted from the other room, “if one of you doesn’t get him water in the next five minutes I’m giving everyone here makeovers! Don’t test me. I have lipgloss and I’m not afraid to use it.”

Kyle didn’t expect the look of fear on Max’s face. “She’s dead serious. She’ll bully you into mascara. Michael isn’t the only one who acts like this is a slumber party when he’s drunk.”

The deputy leapt to his feet to grab a glass.

Kyle opened up the fridge to grab the pitcher of water inside. This was the weirdest birthday he ever attended.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on Tumblr[ @angsty-aliens](https://angsty-aliens.tumblr.com)


End file.
